


Wishing Well

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Hope, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting out by the well waiting for Cloud, Tifa makes a promise to the stars and herself.</p>
<p>May be sung to the tune of Tifa's Theme by Nobuo Uematsu.</p>
<p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=715uFes44UA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Well

A starlit evening  
I sit in silence  
I'm feeling blue  
A day of dreaming  
Of broken heroes   
What can I do?  
This world is lonely   
It doesn't make sense--  
I know it's true

I hope that someday   
I can find out  
I'll find you 

A strange emotion  
A sudden feeling   
Will start to grow  
My knees will tremble  
My pulse will quicken  
And then I'll know  
Your certain magic   
That special healing   
Will start to flow 

I hope that someday   
I will lose this...  
Lose this woe

And in the darkness  
I make a promise   
I will not bed  
I know you're coming  
I know it's changing   
I wonder when  
I'll feel your embrace   
Your gentle kiss  
No tears again 

I know that someday   
Will be better  
Wait 'til then  
Wait 'til then  
Wait 'til then


End file.
